Brincando com fogo
by Gabiii
Summary: Gina é abandonada pelo homem dos seus sonhos. Três anos depois ele volta dizendo ainda amála Seria ela capaz de perdoar?


Song-fic: Play with Fire - Hilary Duff - Gina é abandonada pelo homem dos seus sonhos. Três anos depois ele volta dizendo ainda amá-la. Seria ela capaz de perdoar? 

Brincando com Fogo.

"Esse mês foi realmente o caos.  
Começou como sempre com os olhares curiosos e penosos das pessoas inconvenientes que trabalham no ministério.

Incrível! Por mais tempo que faça desde todo o ocorrido, por mais que essa toda aquela história esteja enterrada no passado, eu sempre serei a Weasley-pobre-coitada-que-foi-largada-pelo-noivo (dizem as más línguas que também fui traída mas honestamente, não procurei confirmar se era verdade)

Eu estava até acostumada com toda aquela gente chata me olhando com a mesma cara de pena por exatos 3 anos seguidos. Okay, eu nunca mais fui vista com ninguém em público, talvez isso colabore com os olhares e comentários. Mas essa semana estava se tornando algo extremamente irritante. Por onde eu passava os olhares recaiam sobre mim. Os cochichos já não eram mais cochichos, estavam cada vez mais altos.

Parecia até que sabiam de algo que eu não sabia.  
E eu estava certa. Eles realmente sabiam.

Na segunda semana do mês eu chego no ministério particularmente feliz. Ignoro completamente todos os olhares e cochichos e sigo reto até meu departamento (Redação do Jornal Profeta Diário), nada mudaria meu humor - pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Abrir a porta do meu escritório e me deparar com você sentado na minha cadeira foi como se tivessem me enfiado uma estaca no peito.

Faltou-me ar e minhas pernas quase perderam o equilíbrio.  
Não acreditei no que estava vendo. Cheguei até duvidar que tudo aquilo fosse real. Não precisei levar a dúvida à diante, a sua tentativa de me cumprimentar com um abraço foi o suficiente para me fazer voltar à realidade e mudar meu humor que estava em alegre para extremamente irritada."

**I can't believe it's really you**  
(Não posso acreditar que é realmente você)  
**Been so long you look good**  
(Já faz tanto tempo, você parece estar bem)  
**I hear you're doing really well**  
(Eu ouvi falar que você estava muito bem)

**Don't ask me let me tell you**  
(Não me pergunte, deixe-me lhe dizer)  
**How I've been since when you left**  
(Como eu estive desde que você me deixou)  
**Since you left we forget**  
(Assim que você me deixou, esquecemos o amor)

**(n/a: flashback em itálico!)**

_-Gina! Que saudades suas! – e essa foi à parte em que você tentou me abraçar._

_-O que você está fazendo aqui Potter? –me afasto impedindo uma aproximação_

_-Potter? Nossa Gi, para que essa formalidade. Nos conhecemos muito bem! Não precisa me tratar assim._

_Respiro. Inspiro. Respiro. Inspiro. E até onde a educação me permite eu digo:_

_-Sim Potter, precisamos da formalidade. Não faço a menor idéia do que você está fazendo em meu escritório, mas eu exijo que se retire imediatamente. Quanto a nos conhecermos muito bem, deixarei uma coisa bem clara para você: Não faço a menor idéia do que esteja falando. _

Abri a porta de meu escritório e aponto para fora

_-E pra você, é Weasley! Agora por favor se retire. _

**Finally every tear has dried**  
(Finalmente todas lágrimas se secaram)  
**I've wiped you from my life**  
(Eu te chutei para fora da minha vida)  
**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me**  
(Você se lembra de todas as vezes que disse que ia me ligar?)  
**Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me**  
(Por que eu me lembro de todas as razões por que as pessoas me alertaram)

_-Como assim você não faz a menor idéia do que eu esteja falando Virginia? Ate onde eu me lembro, nós fomos muito mais que amigos, fomos noivos!_

_-Hahaha. Nossa! Que engraçado você falar nisso, porque eu realmente achei que você tinha sofrido alguma pancada na cabeça e tivesse esquecido o significado do anel no seu dedo anelar esquerdo quando resolveu fazer um tour pelo mundo e me deixou sem nenhuma explicação! _

Se alguém tivesse me dito uma coisa dessas, eu juro como teria, no mínimo, ficado desconcertada. Mas não, você me deu um daqueles seus sorrisos irônicos o que me deixou furiosa.

_-Viu? Eu sabia que você lembrava do nosso passado Gi. Agora vamos lá, pare com o drama, eu era apenas um garoto inconseqüente, cansado de toda aquela bajulação e de todos os rótulos de Santo Potter: O salvador do mundo bruxo._

_-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. ERA APENAS UM GAROTO INCONSEQUENTE? E agora? O que você é agora? Um adulto maduro e responsável que precisou fugir para provar ao mundo o verdadeiro cafajeste que é? É ISSO POTTER?_

_-NÃO ME OFENDA VIRGINIA! Podem ter passado apenas três anos mais foi o suficiente para me fazer aprender como meus próprios erros. Sem ter nenhum puxa-saco para limpar a sujeira para mim. Foi o suficiente para me mostrar a burrada que eu fiz quando te deixei! _

**Now I hear you say that you still adore me**  
(Agora eu escuto você me dizer que ainda me ama)  
**But if you think I'd ever get with you again**  
(Mas, se pensa que vou voltar com você)

_-APENAS TRÊS ANOS? APENAS? Você acha que sumir por três anos, me fazer sofrer de preocupação achando que algo tinha acontecido ao meu ex-noivo, me fazer pôr todos os aurores atrás de você para depois de longos 7 meses de sofrimento descobrir que fui deixada por um inconseqüente cafajeste que resolveu tirar férias prolongadas? Onde se inclui no pacote todas as suas aventuras com aquelas siliconadas-loiras falsas? E AINDA TEM A CARA DE PAU DE ME APARECER PARA DIZER QUE ESTÁ ARREPENDIDO!_

_-Eu ESTOU arrependido! Eu devia ter confiado em você okay? EU DEVIAA TER TE DITO QUE ESTAVA CONFUSO EU SEI! Mas eu tive medo!  
É tão difícil assim de entender? Eu tinha apenas 18 anos Gi, tente entender!_

_-E agora que você tem 21 você volta dizendo que está arrependido. O que você quer de mim Potter? Não estava óbvio que eu nunca mais ia querer ver você nem pintado de ouro? _

_-Eu...eu quero que você me perdoe Gi. Eu quero você de volta em minha vida! _

_-MAS É MUITA CARA DE PAU MESMO! COMO VOCÊ OUSA VIR ATÉ AQUI ME FALAR UMA BABOSEIRA DESSAS!_

_-NÃO É BABOSEIRA Gi!_

_-A não? Por um acaso você tem um bom motivo que me faça mudar de idéia? _

_-Tenho!_

_-A é? Qual então? _

_-Este!_

**Then you could just**  
(Pode apenas)  
**Love me, love me**  
(Me amar, me amar)  
**Feed the flame**  
(Alimente o fogo)  
**If you want me back again**  
(Se você me quer de volta)  
**Burns in the sky**  
(Queime no céu)  
**Higher & Higher**  
(Mais alto e mais alto)  
**Baby can you play with fire**  
(Baby, consegue brincar com fogo?)

Então quando eu menos esperei você me puxou pelos braços e os segurou firme me impedindo de me afastar, me beijando logo em seguida. Fui tomada pelo susto. Nunca esperei uma atitude dessas como resposta. Enquanto me amaldiçoava pela pergunta que havia feito inconseqüentemente abro os lábios e dou passagem para a sua língua.  
Aquele beijo, em outros tempos me faria perder o equilíbrio. Você me beijou daquela maneira delicada e suave. Aproveitou-se da minha confusão e soltou minhas mãos para aqui assim pudesse acariciar meu rosto. Olhou-me fundo nos olhos e disse de uma maneira quase convincente:

_-Eu te amo Gi. Nunca deixei de te amar. Desculpe-me por ter sido um babaca por todo esse tempo. Me arrependi de te ter deixado logo nos primeiros meses, mas o meu medo e minha insegurança não me deixaram voltar para ti. Mas foi graças ao medo que hoje eu sou o homem que sou, amadureci Gi e finalmente tive coragem de enfrentar o meu maior medo: encarar a mulher da minha vida. Perdoa-me Gi, por favor. Volta pra mim?_

Fiquei pasma ao ouvir isso. Mas o todo o meu rancor e desprezo por você devem ter sido visíveis em meu olhar, pois seu delicado sorriso desapareceu em instantes.

**Never know just what you got  
**(Não se sabe o que você ganhou com isso)**  
Till it's gone you freak out (?)  
**(Você se enlouqueceu até todo esse sentimento passar)**  
But I'm not falling for that game  
**(Mas, eu não caindo para esse jogo)**  
Boys like you never change  
**(Caras como você nunca mudam)**  
You make me feel I wasn't enough  
**(Você me faz sentir como se eu não fosse suficiente)**  
Wasn't enough for your love  
**(Não fosse suficiente para seu amor)**  
**

_-Aaaa essas palavras. Tempos atrás o que eu mais queria ter ouvido de ti eram essas palavras. Não mais. Pois agora, elas não me têm nenhum significado. Não vindo da sua boca. _

_-Gina, eu sei que é difícil perdoar assim de uma vez. Eu não estou pedindo isso. Quero apenas que reconsidere a hipótese. Eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil de você Gi, eu a quero de volta! Só peço que tente me entender._

Sustentei firmemente o olhar com o seu. Meus olhos foram de encontro com a porta. Voltei a olhar para você e com um simples gesto apontei para a porta.

_-Nossa conversa acabou Potter. Não tenho mais nada a falar com o senhor. Por favor se retire, tenho que trabalhar. E se não for pedir muito: desapareça novamente! Não estava fazendo a menor falta._

**But it was insecurity that made you run wasn't me  
**(Mas foi a insegurança que te fez correr, não eu)**  
So don't you sit there try to give me more excuses  
**(Então não se sente aí e tente me dar mais desculpas)**  
I don't have time for this I'm off to play in Houston  
**(Eu não tenho tempo para isso, estou indo para Houston)  
**And I'm to busy with the million things I'm doing  
**(E estou muito ocupada com as milhões de coisa que estou fazendo)**  
You can't make up for what you done  
**(Você não pode corrigir o que fez)**  
But you still try to be the one  
**(Mas, você continua tentando ser o número um)

_-Tudo bem Gi, deixarei você sozinha para que pense melhor no assunto.  
E quanto a desaparecer, bom, vai ser meio difícil agora que voltei para a Inglaterra. E como você já sabe, ter salvo o mundo bruxo de um maligno bruxo das trevas tem suas vantagens. Como por exemplo, escolher o emprego em que eu quiser. Por isso minha querida Gi, espero que esteja satisfeito com o seu mais novo chefe._

_-O que você esta tentando me dizer?_

_-Estou lhe dizendo minha cara, que eu sou seu novo chefe. Não voltei a toa Gi, eu quero você de volta! E porque você não vai para casa? Descanse um pouco e reflita sobre minha proposta. _

**Love me Love me**  
(Me amar, me amar)  
**Feed the flame**  
(Alimente o fogo)  
**If you Want me Back again**  
(Se você me quer de volta)  
**Burns in the sky**  
(Queime no céu)  
**Higher & Higher**  
(Mais alto e mais alto)  
**Baby can you play with fire**  
(Baby, consegue brincar com fogo?)

A minha vontade naquele momento era de ter esmurrado sua cara.  
Mas eu simplesmente disse:

-_Tente o quanto quiser Potter, de mim, você nunca mais terá nada._

E desaparatei em minha casa.

"Depois daquele dia eu evitava qualquer contato com você.

Mas você não dava trela para meus esforços.Pelo contrario, fazia de tudo para uma aproximação.

Passei então a ignorar sua presença.

Uma vez você me encurralou em um corredor e me questionou se eu não sentia falta dos velhos tempos. Porque você sabia que eu te amava desde os meus dez anos de idade e que uma amor como aquele era impossível desaparecer assim tão completamente."

**Inicio de Flashback:**

_-Me diga Gina! Como pode um amor daqueles ter sumido assim? É impossível! Eu sei que no fundo você sente a minha falta._

_-Ora mais como você ousa falar com tanta convicção assim?  
É verdade! Eu te amei sim! Amei com todas as minhas forças por quase toda minha vida, isso eu não nego. Mas acredite, todo o amor que eu sentia por você, você foi matando aos poucos com toda aquela indiferença, com todas aquelas promessas que você nunca cumpria, com todas aquelas noites em que eu esperei acordada esperando por uma noticia sua quando você desapareceu. Você matou por completo todo o amor que eu sentia por você, quando me deixou por um capricho seu!_

**Fim de Flashback**

"Você ficou totalmente sem reação naquela vez.  
E eu realmente acreditei que tivesse desistido após essas três semanas sem nenhuma tentativa de aproximação por sua parte."

-Eu sabia que estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.  
Quem te deu a permissão de invadir minha casa enchê-la de rosas?

-Eu falei que não ia desistir Virginia. Você é quem eu quero. Já fui estúpido o suficiente em te deixar uma vez. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!

**Oh by the way I found someone who gives me space**  
(Ah, E a propósito à propósito encontrei alguém)**   
Who gives me space**  
(Que me dá espaço)**   
Keeps me safe  
**(Me mantém segura)  
**Keeps me sane**  
(Me mantém sã)**  
Found someone to take your place**  
(Eu encontrei alguém para ocupar seu lugar)  
**Now I'm safe in his arms**  
(Agora estou segura nos braços dele)  
**And** **decided only he could play with fire**  
(E decidi que só ele pode brincar com fogo)

"Nesse exato momento ouvimos a porta atrás de mim se abrir e por ela entrar o homem onde eu encontrei toda a paz que eu procurava. O único homem que eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de me fazer feliz, foi o cara que me ajudou a superar tudo pelo o que você me fez passar"

-Desista Potter, Virginia não te quer mais. Você não vê? Ela não te ama.

-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? Gina! O que merda é essa? Porque Malfoy tem a chave do seu apartamento?

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui Potter? A pergunta mais adequada seria: O que você esta fazendo na casa da MINHA noiva! Achávamos que toda essa sua obsessão por ela não fosse nada a que se levar a serio. Nos divertimos durante todo esse tempo com essas suas tentativas frustradas de fazer a minha Virginia voltar para você. Mas será que é tão difícil assim de acreditar que não ama mais você? Ou será que toda essa sua obsessão por ela te deixou também cego? Por um acaso não viu o anel de noivado na mão dela?

-Que? Mas que anel? Gina, que palhaçada é essa?

**Love me Love me**  
(Me amar, me amar)  
**Feed the flame**  
(Alimente o fogo)  
**If you Want me Back again**  
(Se você me quer de volta)  
**Burns in the sky**  
(Queime no céu)  
**Higher & Higher**  
(Mais alto e mais alto)  
**Baby can you play with fire**  
(Baby, consegue brincar com fogo?)

-Se tem alguém aqui para fazer palhaçada é você Potter, você é o único palhaço! Qual foi a parte do: "Eu não te amo mais" que você não entendeu? Eu já te disse: eu tirei você da minha vida.

-Mas..mas..MAS GINA, LOGO O MALFOY?

-O Que que tem eu Potter?

-O que que tem? O que que te que você é um estúpido,egocêntrico, mimado, que nunca ligou para ninguém!

-Hahahaha, nossa como você é engraçado Potter! Por um acaso você está me achando com cara de espelho? Ou nessa sua viagem você gastou toda a sua fortuna com raparigas e bebidas que hoje não tem dinheiro nem para comprar um espelho? Quem é você para me julgar Potter? Eu posso muito bem ter sido assim na nossa época de escola, mas os tempos agora são outros Potter. E a partir do momento em que você deixou Virginia desamparada, com o coração aos pedaços e profundamente infeliz, quem se tornou o "estúpido-egocêntrico-mimado-que não liga pra ninguém" foi você!

-É isso mesmo Harry Potter, enquanto você resolveu dar umas voltas mundo a fora, eu encontrei no Draco, muito mais do que um ombro amigo. Muito mais do que os outros pensam. Foi em Draco que eu encontrei todo a segurança que você nunca me deu. Foi em Draco que eu conheci o amigo que eu nunca tive. Foi em Draco em que eu encontrei a felicidade. Foi com a ajuda de Draco, que eu sai daquele mundo de contos de fadas que eu vivia para passar a viver no mundo real. Foi com o Draco, que eu conheci a verdadeira razão para amar.

-E quer saber do que mais Potter? – Draco agarrou Harry pelas vestes e o pôs para fora do apartamento – Obrigado por ter deixado Virginia, eu nunca pensei que um dia falaria isso para você, mas se não fosse por ti, eu jamais iria entender que covarde, não é aquele que chora por amar. Mas sim, aquele que não ama por medo de chorar.

-E antes de fazer mais alguém sofrer por você como eu sofri, lembre-se, que nem tudo sairá da maneira que você quer.

**Love me Love me**  
(Me amar, me amar)  
**If you Want me **  
(Se você me quer)  
**Love me Love me**  
(Me amar, me amar)  
** Play with fire**  
( Brinque com fogo)**  
**

.:Fim:.

**N/A: Estava ouvindo essa música hoje e me veio essa idéia na cabeça. Não sei se a fic ficou tão boa assim como eu imaginei que pudesse ficar, por isso espero reviews okay? Não custa nada né? Nem que seja para dizer: "é, fico legalzinha" ou "nossa, que ruim" okay? D**

**PS:Não esta betado, por isso me perdoem pelos erros please:$**

**  
**

****


End file.
